


One for One

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: Another take on David and Patrick's night at Stevie's apartment.





	One for One

Patrick knows that they’ll have to cross the bridge of his romantic past eventually. But he and David only have the privacy of Stevie's apartment for one night, and while running into David and Stevie’s mutual fling had been a temporary derailment, he knows that the revelation of an ex-fiancée has the potential to derail the rest of the night. Or even worse, it could end their entire relationship when it’s barely even begun.

It’s lucky for Patrick that David is kissing him already - there’s no better distraction. They’ve abandoned their whiskey glasses and now David’s fingers are teasing the hem of Patrick’s sweater. Patrick can’t help but smile. He pulls back just far enough to speak.

“Got something against this sweater?”

“No, actually,” says David and okay, he could sound a little less surprised about not hating his clothes, but Patrick will take it. “It just feels a bit extraneous at this juncture.”

“Does it?” Patrick’s eyes drop to David’s chest. “And what about you?”

David shrugs, a glint in his eye. “I suppose it’s only fair.”

They each pull off their top layer, and even though that still leaves them both in t-shirts, Patrick’s heart rate kicks up a notch. When David’s hands cradle his face and pull him back in for a long, filthy kiss, his head spins.

Soon, David is sneaking his fingers under the hem of Patrick’s t-shirt. This time, Patrick just leans back and pulls off his shirt. He’s barely gotten the last sleeve off his wrist when David leans back in and starts kissing down his neck.

“Hey wait,” Patrick says with a chuckle. David pulls back to look at him. Patrick tugs on the hem of his shirt. “One for one?”

David hesitates. Patrick is about to tell him he doesn’t actually have to take it off if he doesn’t want to, but then David smiles shyly at him and pulls his t-shirt off.

There’s been a lot of feeling-up of each other, hands sliding under sweaters and into button-downs during rushed makeout sessions in the back of Rose Apothecary, in their respective cars, wherever they could squeeze it in. So Patrick already knows that the hair on his own chest is sparse compared to David’s, but he hasn’t gotten a good _look_ before now. Patrick can’t stop looking, and only realizes that he has stared too long when David crosses his arms in an attempt to cover himself.

“Don’t,” Patrick says, tugging on one of David’s wrists. “You're gorgeous.”

David drops his arms and smiles, looking anywhere but at Patrick as he does when Patrick gets earnest and mushy with him. Patrick draws his gaze back to him by scooting up the bed. David follows and let's Patrick pull him down half on top of him for another kiss.

They end up laying tangled together, one of David's legs over one of Patrick's. David wasn't kidding about the previous hickey he'd given only being a fraction of his actual intention. Patrick would commend him for sucking the new bruise low enough below his collarbone to be easily covered, but his brain has shorted out from the sharp pain and the shock of pleasure that came with it.

He's losing his bearings and his last functional brain cells are telling him to not let David do all the work. When David leans back up to kiss him on the lips, Patrick tentatively reaches between them and undoes the top button of David's pants. He feels David smile against his lips before his hands join the effort to get his pants off.

After David kicks his pants clear off the bed, he lays back down on his side and Patrick rolls to face him. He figures he shouldn't be surprised that David's boxer briefs are a dark, metallic gray and bear a designer name, but they make him grin anyway. He slides a hand slowly down his back, stopping when his fingertips meet the waistband. David bites his lip and walks his fingers down Patrick’s stomach, toying with the the fly of his jeans.

“One for one?” David asks softly. It’s still a question, not an assumption.

Patrick nods, but before he can move his hands, David has knelt up to straddle Patrick, who follows the movement and turns onto his back. David gives him a quick kiss before undoing his jeans and pulling them off.

When David doesn't come back up, Patrick looks down at him and exhales shakily.

Slowly, David lowers his head and kisses Patrick's stomach, which makes him squirm. He takes him by the hips and kisses lower, right above the waistband of his far-less-flashy blue cotton boxer briefs. It’s there, over his hip bone, that he decides to give him another of his world-famous hickeys.

Patrick _moans_ , surprising the both of them. David doesn't give him time to be embarrassed, moving on to kiss down over his underwear.

So much of him is unclothed now, but David kissing him only where he is covered feels somehow more indecent. He keeps kissing and kissing, tantalizingly close to the growing bulge in his skivvies, but never quite close enough. He’s having to grip the bedspread to keep still, not wanting to shove his hips up crudely into David’s face. Of course, he doesn’t have to say or do anything. David knows  _exactly_ what he’s doing.

Lifting his head from Patrick’s lap, David asks, “Do you want me to- ”

“ _Yes_ ,” Patrick sighs emphatically.

“You’re really cute when you’re impatient,” David teases, settling on his stomach between Patrick’s legs, his own feet up in the air and chin in hand like a teenage girl in a movie. “But this probably isn’t an area where we want to have any zany, romantic-comedy-esque miscommunications. So, what exactly are you saying ‘yes’ to?”

Patrick sighs, frustrated. “David…”

“You know they say if you can’t _say_ what you want to do, then you’re probably not ready to _do_ it.”

Patrick leans up on his elbows. “Would you rather we go back to taking inventory of exes we might run into?” It’s not a smart suggestion, given his own situation, but he’s feeling desperate and he’s pretty sure that David wouldn’t make them go there. Not now.

Sure enough, David shakes his head, still poorly hiding a grin. “No, I would not.”

“Then maybe you should do something else with your mouth.”

Patrick immediately wishes he could reel the words back in. He feels himself turning red as David’s eyes go wide. Patrick’s sure he’s ruined everything, but then David closes his eyes and takes a deep breath like he’s composing himself. He clears his throat and looks back up at Patrick heatedly. When he finally speaks, his voice is as low as Patrick has ever heard it.

“Well why didn’t you just say so?”

Maybe it’s because he’s also impatient, or maybe it’s so he doesn’t have to take off his own underwear to match him in their one-for-one agreement, but David only lowers Patrick’s boxer briefs enough to expose what he needs to before taking him into his mouth.

Patrick gasps, relieved and overwhelmed all at once. Later, he’ll admit a little sheepishly that he had expected David’s copious experience to manifest in more physically challenging ways. (“You make it sound like I’m an acrobat or something,” David will say. “Though I did date an acrobat once, and they did teach me some things.” That would be a conversation for another day).

In reality, David is simply confident in his technique, and it’s effective as hell. It’s as if he’d gone down on Patrick a million times before and already knew exactly which buttons to push. With his erratic energy and and over-the-top tendencies, it’s easy to forget that David is absolutely capable of focusing on a task he cares about. When he knows what he’s doing, he _really_ knows what he’s doing.

Without looking up, David somehow senses that Patrick has no idea what to do with his hands, so he reaches out for one of them, gives it an affectionate squeeze, then guides it to the back of his head. Patrick lets out a surprised chuckle.

“Never thought I’d see the day where you’d invite me to mess up your hair,” he manages to get out, breathlessly.

He’s not expecting David to forgo the banter in favor of wrapping his hand around the base of his dick and doubling down, but that’s what he does and it’s as effective as anything to get Patrick to shut up and tighten his grip in David’s hair. David lets out a sort of “hmph” around him, which could be a moan, but is probably at least partially a laugh.

Eventually Patrick gives up trying to hold back, meeting David’s movements with the thrust of his hips and gasping and moaning aloud. When he starts vocalizing the occasional “ _yeah_ ” and “ _David_ ,” he notices David beginning to shift on the bed a bit restlessly, but without ever letting up.

Patrick gets so lost in it, he’s not prepared when he finds himself suddenly at the edge. He panics, looking down at David and tugging at his hair.

“David,” he warns. “DavidDavidDavid, you gotta… I’m gonna…”

Both of David’s hands return to Patrick’s hips, not quite pinning him, but holding him steady as he takes him deeper.

Patrick’s head falls back to the bed and he pants.

“David… _David_ … _fffuuuck_.”

He starts to come and distantly, he hears David groan and feels his grip on his hips tighten before he swallows him down.

When Patrick is finished, David pulls off and drops his head to Patrick’s hip, catching his breath. Patrick takes deep breaths to steady himself, but what he really needs is for David to come back up and kiss him. He tries to indicate this and David eventually sits up, but instead of climbing on top of him or snuggling up to his side, David lays on his back next to Patrick, not touching him.

At first, Patrick thinks David is just assuming he wouldn’t want to be kissed after that. Patrick turns to him, ready to tell him he doesn’t care, but finds David tense, eyes closed, brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” asks Patrick. He pulls his underwear back up, suddenly feeling too exposed. “Are you okay? Did I do something wr- ”

“No, nope,” David says, clearing his throat. “You did absolutely nothing wrong. You were spectacular.”

“Glad to hear it,” Patrick says, relieved but still concerned about the way David is holding himself. “Hey.”

Patrick lays a hand on David’s cheek, coaxing him to look at him.

“I know I’ve never done this before,” says Patrick, his hand sliding down to the side of David’s neck. “But I’d like to return the favor.” His hand trails down to his shoulder, down his chest. “Maybe you can help me out? Tell me what you like?”

David is so enthralled for a moment that he doesn’t have the wherewithal to stop Patrick until his hand is already down his underwear, finding them messy with David’s own release. Patrick draws his hand back out.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So you already…?”

“Mhm.”

“Just from…?”

“Yeah, mhm. To be fair, um, there's an interesting texture going on with this mattress. Like, right where I was laying.”

“Huh.”

“But obviously the vast majority of the credit goes to you.”

With that admission, David covers his face with both hands.

“Are you embarrassed? You shouldn’t be. It’s flattering, if anything. For me and the mattress, I guess.”

David lets the joke go. “I’ve just never had that happen before, and this is not one of the firsts I imagined we’d be crossing off the list tonight.”

“What if making you come in your expensive boxers was on _my_ list?”

“Okay, I’m hearing you say words in contexts tonight that I didn’t even think you were capable of, and it’s a lot.”

Patrick flushes. “What else did I say?”

“It doesn't matter.”

Patrick replays the past few minutes in his head. A smile slowly spreads across his face. “Did you get off on me saying ‘fuck’?”

David squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head, but is fighting a losing battle with a guilty smile.

“You sure?” Patrick leans over, slides a hand up David’s chest, and whispers in his ear, “ _Fuck_.”

David bats at him gently, but makes no real effort to fend him off. Once they settle again, Patrick brings a hand back up to David’s face and looks at him seriously.

“Hey. Thank you.”

“Mm. Anytime.”

They kiss softly for a moment, until David pulls back.

“Though I’m pretty sure Stevie isn’t going to offer up her apartment again, so ‘anytime’ may not be a promise I can keep.”

“Guess we’ll just have to make the most of the time we have.”

They smile and kiss again briefly. David pulls away again.

“Okay but first, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and try to salvage my second favorite pair of underwear.”

Patrick watches curiously as David climbs off the bed.

“I’m only worthy of your second favorite pair?”

David gathers up the throw blanket from the end of the bed.

“No offense, but you’re not ready to see me in lace.”

He’s probably right, because the image in Patrick’s head is already enough to leave him speechless. David smirks, draping the blanket over Patrick and kissing him on the cheek before heading to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago (I think mere days after telling my partner I didn't think I could ever write explicit David/Patrick lol oops), but Patrick's little almost-swear in this week's episode made me feel it was time to post it.
> 
> And speaking of my wonderful partner, she's the one who found the inspiration for [David's underwear](https://www.tomford.com/metallic-cotton-boxer-briefs/3267402233.html?gdffi=c16248d3cdcb4c7087ef113b7b1bbfe1&gdfms=6008FCDC3F5B45F3ADDCBF24FD2F22DD&gclid=CjwKCAiAqt7jBRAcEiwAof2uK0RQOJY2sAteiDacVLasCYO9qFfhCYXcC9BvjSFjTwqNF5rmpXBa2RoCeooQAvD_BwE).


End file.
